


Let it burn.

by hisalisami



Category: Free!
Genre: Depression, F/M, Rin is depressed, Self Harm, aw, my sharky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisalisami/pseuds/hisalisami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is depressed and you try to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it burn.

+[7:00 AM] Oi, shark boy. You up?

+[7:10 AM] I know you're up. Stop ignoring me.

+[7:12 AM] Rin? Talk to me ffs.

+>[7:13 AM] What do you fucking want from me?

+[7:13 AM] Just wanted to know if you were okay you fucking prick.

+>[7:15 AM] why do you even care lmao bye

+[7:16 AM] Because I care about you. 

+[7:22 AM] Rin? 

+[7:25 AM] Rin Matsuoka you cannot just ignore me like that! Don't make me come to your dorm you piece of shit.

+[7:28 AM] Fine, you asked for it shark boy.

You rolled out of your bed and put some grey sweatpants over your pijama shorts. You put your slippers on and left your dorm, walking to Rins dorm.

His dorm was 6 dorms away from you, down the hall across Ai's dorm.

You walked to Rins dorm and steadily knocked on his door, hoping for an answer. But there was no sound. 

"Rin?" You knocked rapidly on the door, causing just a bit of unwanted noise.

After a few minutes of knocking, your knuckles were blood red and your arm was tired.

You heard a soft cough and a squeak from the door, meaning that it was being opened.

You looked up to see Rin in a pair of sweatpants, an oversized hoodie, outfit completed with his messy purple hair and his tanned skin that had gone extremely pale. You saw the deep purple bluish bags under his eyed welled up with tears. He sniffled and panted, rubbing his left eye and walking to his bed.

You grabbed his arm and turned him around. You looked him dead in the eye and cupped his face, rubbing his cheek with your thumb. He averted his eyes and walked to his bed to sit on it. It was silent for a while, but you broke the silence.

"What happened?" Tissues pooled all around the floor and on his bed, he was a mess and the room smelt like tears and salt.

"Does it matter" Rin said with a low voice, crackling in between.

Tears rolled down Rins face and he began to make noises as if he was holding back the tears.

"Rin, please stop crying." You put your hand on his thigh and caressed it lovingly. You lowered your hand onto his forearm and held his hand.

"You shouldn't be seeing me like this,"

 

"Shut up." 

You got ontop of him and gave him a childish hug. Your cheek was pressed onto his chest and your legs were sprawled over his abdomen and legs.

"Im feel like shit." 

"You look like shit."

A tiny smile lit Rins face up, making you hug him tighter.

"Why are you like this?"

"Im depressed," 

There it was again. Silence. He didnt like silence. Neither did you.

"Show me your arms." Rin gulped and moved it arms to his side, gripping the sleeves of his hoodie tightly.

You forced his sleeves up to his elbow, and stuck your eyes to his wrist that was covered in scars, some of them still fresh.

You grazed your hands over the thin scars that painted your best friends arms.

You counted them, hearing a slight sniffle and a choking sound from Rin.

You stopped couting at 23.

"Show me your thighs." Rin froze at your statement that hit him like a truck. 

"I dont see any reason why I should-" 

 

"Get the fuck up."

 

Rin slid you off his body and began to pull his sweatpants off. He blinked and let out a sob. You got up and inspected his terribly mutilated thighs. They were cut up so badly that you couldn't even tell how many there were. You caressed his thighs, resulting in a hiss from the purple haired boy.

"How many are there?" 

"More than one hundred." He replied, crying and still trying to maintain his low voice.

You got up and hugged Rin tightly, grabbing onto his hair and feeling your shirt get soaked in his tears.

You let go of Rin after a good 10 minutes, you slowly crouched down and spreading his thighs apart, gently kissing his bare and rough thighs with your warm lips. You couldn't hear Rin crying anymore, but you could feel his tears roll down from his eyes and down to your shoulders.

You hugged his legs, rubbing his butt and letting the tears roll down your face, too.

"Im sorry," Rin whispered as he helped you stand up. 

"Don't ever cut yourself again." 

You grabbed Rin by the wrist and dragged him to the shower. He sat on the counter by the sink as you began to fill the tub with hot water.

"Get in, shark boy." 

Rn sighed and began to take his clothes off. He slipped into the tub, gasping a little because of the hot water that was touching his skin.

You sat infront of the tub, and began to rub his back and clean him up.

"You don't have to treat me like a kid, i'm fine."

"Im doing this because I love you. I love you a lot and seeing those ugly scars cover your body pisses me off. So shut up and let me bathe you."

"I was waiting for you to confess,"

"Well I just did so shut up and let me fucking bathe you."

Rin smiled and grabbed your hand. He kissed your hand and held it until you were done washing it.

He really can be like a kid, sometimes. 

"Do you feel better?"

"Only if I get to kiss you?"

You blushed and began to sputter out words that didnt make sense. 

Rin got closer to you and kissed your lips, dragging you closer by hugging your waist with his warm arms.

"Im staying here for the night"

Rin kissed the top of your head, walked to his bed and got under the covers, leaving a little space for you to get in with him.

"You need to sleep, Rin."

"I'll sleep when you sleep."


End file.
